Agumon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Recap - The Last Unicorn Opening Credits/Deck the Halls/Remembering the Past "Christmas is Forbidden?"/A Date to Skate/Forte and the Disney Villains Shadow of the MonsterI/Hatred of Christmas Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Planning for Christmas/Angelique and Hairy Scary/As Long As There's Christmas The Curse of the Beast/A Yulelog Wish/"There Will Be No Christmas." Beast (angry): Christmas!? Are they planning Christmas? Forte: Maleficent: Beast: A Present for the Beast/Choosing a Christmas Tree Axe: Agumon: Joey: Hudson: Toby: Axe: Alright, you guys! Now, get back to work now. The castle doesn't heat itself, you know? Oy! So, what can I do you for ladies and gentlemen? Belle: We're looking for a log. Beast (suspicious): What are you hiding? Belle (explaining): It's a yule log. Beast: Huh? Belle: A yule log. It's a wonderful tradition. (touches the log along with the Beast) When the one log is chosen, then everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish. Sora: What Belle is meant to say that you could wish for anything your heart has desired. Toby: Just like the wishing star from Pinocchio. Beast: Wishes are stupid. Pandasians: What? Joey: How come they're stupid, Beast? Goofy: I wish I'd knew. Gwarsh. Patamon: Beats me, Joey and Goofy. Beast: You made your own Christmas wishes last year. (looking around the boiler room) Is this what you WISHED FOR!? (roaring) Belle: No... Tea: None of ours made our own Christmas wishes originally. The Beast growls in frustration as Belle and our heroes continue to speak to him. Belle (glaring with a frown): But we will keep wishing. (picking up another yule log with a cheerful face) And when the log is burned on Christmas morning... Beast (cutting off Belle): There will be no Christmas. (turning away to leave) Belle: But... Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Digimon, Duelists, Piñatas, Pandasians, Casper, Spooky, Wendy: But, you're highness... Beast (turning back infuriated): NOOOO! I am the master here! Belle (horrified): How could you be so selfish? Biyomon: And what makes you think Christmas is a crime to your ridiculous law? Donald Duck: Yeah! That's not fair! Beast: You possibly cannot understand. You, Belle, have no idea what's it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle, to be a...uhh...uh... Belle: Prisoner? Yugi: Yes, Belle. He has a point. Agumon: I agree with Yugi, but we won't expect the way things are. Belle: The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well, we're not giving up! Beast (feeling ashamed with being too harsh on Belle and our heroes): Prisoner. Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 The Beast's Dilemma/The Villains' Plan to Stop Belle and the Digi-Squad/ A Perfect Tree/The Search for Belle At the west wing, the Beast is watching Belle, Sora, Goofy, Donald, the Digimon, the Duelists, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Piñatas, the Pandasians, Gizmo and the Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls continue their search for a Christmas tree just as Lumiere comes in and joins in for a glimpse of Belle and our heroes. Lumiere (admiring Belle): Beast (sighing): Lumiere. (turning away to leave) Lumiere: She's beautiful, no? Beast: (looking at his reflection from the bell jar where his rose is kept in): Yes, and I'm hideous. Lumiere: Not to mention ill-tempered. Meanwhile in the room, Forte is playing his very loud and gloomy music as the Maleficent and her fellow villains are listening with amusement, but it isn't long before the Beast opens the doors to came out of the west wing and sees Forte and the villains. Beast (commanding): FORTE! Stop the noise! Forte (stops playing and becoming): Noise? Noise? Iago: Where did ya get this idea from, the bakeries of Agrabah? Jafar: Incorrection, Iago. Forte (scoffing) This is our masterpiece. The Beast growls at Forte just to tell him to stop arguing with him. Forte (realizing his disrespect): Master. Maleficent: Dear Prince Adam, what are your orders to give to Forte? Beast (opening to curtains to check on Belle and our heroes): I...I want you to compose a song. It's a present for Belle. Forte: What? Belle? Maleficent: Even for Sora, the Digi-Squad and all their other friends? Beast: Yes. And make it...happy! Forte: Oh, but happiness is so... (after the Beast closes the door to go back to the west wing) depressing. Ursula: Mr. Smee: Captain Hook: Hades: Forte (thinking about a new song for Belle): What's next? Love songs? Wedding marches? As Forte is suggesting which song he should play for Belle and our heroes, Fife and Calumon goes to the window and looks outside to see Belle, the Digimon and their friends still looking for a Christmas tree. Forte (becoming furious about Belle and our heroes): It's all that girl and her friends' fault. Back outside, Belle, Chip, Axe, Sultan and our heroes found yet another tree, but it was small just like the few others. Belle: What about this one? Sora: Chip: Hmm, too wiggly. Belle: Too...wiggly. Back in the castle... Forte (shouting to Fife and Calumon): FIFE! Hades (erupting with flames) CALUMON! In getting Fife and Calumon's attention, Forte plays a loud note to vibrate the room and Hades shoots a fireball at the wall, prompting the duo to fell back to the ground and look back at him and Maleficent. Forte: Pay attention. Hades: We need to tell something terrible is going on here. Calumon: Maleficent: Nonsense, Calumon. You'll get to know what we're saying. Forte: We need you to pace when we think. The girl, the boy and her friends including your fellow Digimon are evil, we tell you. They pull him from our grasp. They fill his head with dreams of love, and hope, and Christmas! Fife: Well, what you gonna do? You can't stop Christmas. Calumon: Fife has a point. We're no match for them, are we? Forte: No. (making an evil smile) But we can stop the girl and her friends. Maleficent: But first, all we have to do is to lure Belle, Sora, the Digi-Squad and all of their allies to come here and see us. Riku: Are you guys sure about that, Maleficent. Maleficent: Trust me, Riku. We will be pretending to be villains changing our ways and making up to live peacefully. Jafar: No violence needed in here. Right? Calumon: Oooh. Back outside at the castle grounds, Belle, Chip, Sultan, Axe, the Digi-Squad and their friends find the last small tree on which they would use for a Christmas tree. Forte: Yes, my dears. Come to us. Belle: Come here, boy. Come here. Fife (whimpering): Good doggy, nice doggy. Calumon: Yeah, we're not chew toys. Right? Belle: Sultan? At last, Belle, Chip and our heroes enter the room, and they were marveled to look around in finding someone who was playing the piano, not knowing it was Forte. Forte and the Disney Villains were watching the whole group wander around. Belle: Hello? Hello? Tea: Is someone in here? CHIP: M..m..maybe there's nobody here. M..m..maybe we should go. Belle: What's the matter Sultan? Tentomon: It looks like he's found something behind the chair. Belle: Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. Joey: Not only him, Belle. There's a fluffy white creature right next to this guy. Agumon: Hey, are you a Digimon? Calumon: Gabumon: Calumon: Calumon. Gatomon: Calumon? Raphael: What a funny name? Riku: Perhaps it is funny. Sora: Riku! Riku: Hey, Sora. How is everyone here in the castle. Belle: I'm Belle. And you are? Fife: Fife. Belle: Down, boy, down. Palmon: Calumon: Belle: We heard the most beautiful music. Was it you? Fife: Me? You thought that was... (whirling himself and squeeking loudly) MEEEEEEEEEE!? Forte (speaking to Belle and our heroes): Mademoiselles and monsieurs, please. Belle, Sora, the Digimon and their friends turn to look at Forte and the villains with a surprised gasp. Michelangelo: Holy Guacamole! Who are these guys? Sora: It's them. Forte: Belle, Sora, the Digi-Squad and their friends look up at Forte who is the first to introduce himself. Forte: I am Maestro Forte, court composer and your most humble servant. Tristan: Wow! You're a pipe organ. Maleficent: Precisely, young man. I am Lady Maleficent, the Master's prime mistress and Forte's partner. Sora: You are prime mistress? Jafar: Iago: Captain Hook: We are the pirates from Never Land. We're Captain Hook... Mr. Smee: And Mr. Smee? Ursula: Oogie Boogie: Hades: Belle: Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Forte and Mademoiselle Maleficent. I'm Belle. Sora: Monsieur, may we introduce ourselves. I'm Sora, and those are my friends called... Donald: Donald Duck! Goofy: And Goofy. Agumon: We're the Digimon, also known as the Digi-Squad. We're Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Palmon and Gatomon. Yugi: And we're duelists Leonardo: We're called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm Leonardo. Donatello: Raphael: Michelangelo: Hudson: Toby: Gizmo: Casper: Forte: Yes, the entire castle is talking about you, child. (looking over to the Digimon): And you must be the Digital Monsters from the Digital World, or the Digi-Squad. I was informed by Maleficent that you Digimon, especially leader Agumon, have many other friends and allies from not only the world, but almost the entire universe. They say you are all planning a Christmas Gala. Agumon: Forte: Marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the Master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts? Chip: Yep. Forte: Food? Chip: Yep. Forte: Christmas crackers? Gomamon: That's right. Tentomon: Party favors filled with stuff, not holiday snacks. Forte: Garlands, ribbons, wreaths? Chip: Check. Forte: Forte: Spangles and "fandangles"? The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings? Chip: Yep, we got 'em all. Forte: A tree? Chip: See, Belle? I told you. Belle: Well, we found one. Chip: But it was on the piddlin' side of punny. Yugi: Gomamon: Hades: Is that so? And that's why you're all unable to succeed? Gomamon: Yes, are we. The Christmas trees we know are evergreen tree that are chopped down, set up and completed with decorations, ornaments, candy canes and lights in order to celebrate the holidays. Why wouldn't we just celebrate this festive season here without one? Biyomon: You got that right. Hades (snapping angrily with erupting flames): NO! You don't have to celebrate without a CHRISTMAS TREE! Gomamon: Now, now! Biyomon: Back off! Maleficent: Calm yourself down, Hades. They were couldn't help being curious. Hades (calming himself down while lowering his flames): Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine. I'm afraid Maleficent is right. You guys should all celebrate Christmas without any tree, but it won't be as much as necessary. Yugi: Then in that case, we could teleport back to the future to bring an artificial Christmas tree with cordless light-bulbs here. Forte: But did you look in the Black Forest? Toby: The Black Forest? Where is it. Maleficent: It's right outside, far away from here. Forte: There you will find a tree better than any you can dream of. Franklin: Amazing. It looks as it is creepy. Tentomon: Joey: These Black Forests are located here in both France and Germany, according to our education in Domino City. Tristan: Wow, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes! Donald Duck (annoyed): You said that a few times, Tristan. Ursula: Jafar: Chip: We gotta go, Belle. We gotta! Belle: Chip, we can't. I wouldn't leave the castle grounds. I gave my word. Tea: Forte: Cheer up, son. There is a profound lesson here; keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another. Belle: You're twisting what we said. Forte: Not at all. I agree with you. Look after yourself. Let the master do the same. Never mind that the tree was always his favorite part of Christmas. Chip: Please, Belle, please. Belle: It looks dangerous. Forte: Mademoiselle, you are in more danger in this very room. We assure you. Belle: All right. Chip (delighted): Yes! Belle: We'll take Philippe. If we hurry we can be back by nightfall. Chip: Hurray! Belle: Au revior, Monsieur Forte and Mademoiselle Maleficent. You'll both keep my secret won't you? Agumon: And ours too? Forte: Of course, Mademoiselle and Monsieur, the master will remain completely in the dark. Gatomon: Until we come back, so that your master and Belle could share a merry Christmas together in love. Forte: Then so be it, my dear friends. Belle: Au revior, Fife and Calumon. Fife: Au revior. Calumon: Bye-bye! Forte: Fife, Calumon! Calumon: Yes, Forte? Forte: We want you to follow them. Make sure that they don't come back, especially those foolish Digimon and their friends. Fife: Oh, yeah, but Maestro, she's so nice. Forte: When you are finished fawning, Fife, perhaps you can recommend someone else to play your solo. Hades: Maleficent: Fife: No! We're going, we're going! Calumon (flying along side with Fife): Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go! In the next room, the Beast rips off the curtain and place it on the table to prepare his dinner time for Belle and himself, humming the song called "Deck the Halls" on which he is intending to have Forte compose for Belle as a musical present. Beast (dusting the curtain as a table cloth and calling out for Cogsworth): Cogsworth!? Outside, Cogsworth, hearing his master's voice, is running through the corridor to meet up with him. Cogsworth: Oh dear, yes, coming, coming. Back in the Beast's room... Beast (pushing the chair): COOOGSWOOOOORTH! COGSWORTH: Running, running! Almost there! At last, Cogsworth entered the Beast's room to see his boss. Cogsworth (chuckling): You bellowed, sir? Beast: Find Belle, Sora, the Digi-Squad and their friends. I...uh...well, um...They has to hear a song. Cogsworth: Yes, sir. Right away, sir. (realizing the Beast's idea and seeing how he change) Splendid. Yes, wha...splendid! (chuckling) Beast (calling out): COGSWORTH, I'M WAITING! "Where's Belle?"/Don't Fall in Love/"I Knew This Was Hopeless." Beast (annoyed and impatient): Why am I still waiting? (calling out) MRS. POTTS!? Mrs. Potts: Gatomon: Palmon: Beast (sitting on the chair): Where's Belle? Mrs. Potts: How about a nice cup of tea, sir? (the Beast slams on the tea cart to reach for his cup) Just a spot? Won't you dears won't some, it's herbal tea with some cinnamon spice? Biyomon: Palmon: Tea: Tristan: Beast (sniffing his tea and calling out for Forte): Forte, play Belle's song! Forte then started playing the song which turned out to be "Deck the Halls" while the Beast started drinking his tea. Beast: Oh, hot. The Beast looked on with an annoyed look on his face. Beast: You're not singing. Back in the room, Maleficent, having heard the Beast's voice through the doors, turns back to Forte. Maleficent: You wouldn't want to ruin the holiday spirit. Forte (singing): ♪ Deck the halls ♪ ♪ With boughs of holly ♪ ♪ Fa, la, la, la, la... ♪ ♪ La, la, la, la ♪ Beast: Louder! Forte (singing): ♪ 'Tis the season... ♪ As Forte continue to perform his song only to be heard indistinctly, Mrs. Potts have a conversation with the Beast, and so did the remaining Digimon, duelists and the pandas from Pandasia. Mrs. Potts: A bit more tea, sir? Good for the heart, you know. Beast: No thank you. Mrs. Potts: Just a spot? Beast: No more. Mrs. Potts: Well, there's always room for tea, love. Beast (raising his tone a bit): I said no more! Mrs. Potts: Oh, dearie me. Tea: Biyomon: Beast (suspicious): Mrs. Potts, are you trying to distract me? Mrs. Potts: Goodness, no, sir. (gasping and looking up to the window): Heavens. Is that a yellow-bellied, double-breasted sapsucker? Rare this time of year. Beast (very impatient): Enough! Where's Cogsworth? Where's Belle, Sora, Agumon and the others? Mrs. Potts: Belle? Gatomon: Agumon? Joey: Yugi? Goofy: Sora? Donald Duck: And the others... Mrs. Potts (finally giving in): We...can't...find them, sir. Tristan: Wait! We know where they are? Beast: You do? Where are they!? Tristan: Gatomon: Tristan! Beast (slamming the tea cup in an outrage): WHAT!? Gatomon: Wait, Beast! Beast (entering the room): Leave me! Maleficent (chuckling sinisterly): This is it, my fellow villains. The opportunity of our plan's third phase. Beast: Show me the girl and her friends. The magic mirror creates an image of Belle and Chip on a sleigh ride by Phillipe to the Black Forest to find the giant Christmas tree. At the time, Agumon, Sora, Yugi and Toby were walking along side with them just like as if they were in the parade. But misunderstanding their assignment, the Beast becomes very furious as he thought that Belle has betrayed him by running away from his castle, and that our hero leaders are behind this. Beast (angry): I WILL BRING THEM BACK! Forte (protesting): NO! Maleficent: You mustn't go after them! Forte: Um, they've abandoned you. The Beast growls as he continue to listen to Forte and Maleficent. Maleficent: Joey: Hey, that's not true, Lady Maleficent. Tristan: Gatomon Biyomon: Leonardo: Toby: Goofy: Donald Duck: Maleficent: SILENCE! You keep out of our business with the Master. Forte: Listen to your old friend. Have Maleficent and I ever steered you wrong? Lead you astray? No. But the girl... Maleficent: Just hear Forte's song. In a sudden moment, Forte starts unleash some green energy from his body as he sings his song to the Beast. Forte (singing): ♪ The quickest way to break your heart ♪ ♪ Make you depressed and ill ♪ Forte (singing): ♪ Don't get attached to anyone ♪ ♪ Or anything ♪ Forte (singing): ♪ There's nothing worse ♪ ♪ Than things that cling ♪ Forte and the Disney Villains (singing): ♪ You'll go to pot ♪ ♪ You'll turn to drink ♪ ♪ You'll never rest ♪ ♪ You'll end up mad ♪ ♪ And looking like some ♪ ♪ Poor demented DOVE! ♪ Disney Villains (singing): ♪ Don't fall in love! ♪ Forte (singing): ♪ Don't...fall...in looooove ♪ Disney Villains (singing): ♪ Don't fall in love! ♪ ♪ Don't fall in love! ♪ Forte (singing): ♪ Don't...fall...in love ♪ ♪ Angelique: No, no, no, no, no, no, no. (grabs the holly and holds it) They cannot mix bells with holly. Still, I have to admit. Not bad for amateurs. Franklin: Angelique, are you alright. Hudson: What's wrong? Why sad? Angelique (sad): I knew this was hopeless. The Black Forest/"You Broke Your Word."/Victory for Forte, Maleficent and the Other Villains Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Visiting Belle and the Others/As Long As There's Christmas (reprise) A Gift of Hope/A Cut Above the Rest/"Merry Christmas." Battling Forte and the Disney Villains/Forte's Death Forte: So, Beast gets girl and it's a happy ending. Enchantment lifted, and Forte fades into the background...no longer important, no longer needed. I THINK NOT! Jafar: We shall show those two and all of their friends no mercy: Maleficent: Forte, destroy the castle! Fife: Forte. Sora: Heartless! Calumon: Hey, wait for me! Forte (calling out to Belle and our heroes): Can you believe we never took a lesson? (laughing wickedly) Fife (calling out): Maestro, stop! Calumon: Why do you have to keep wrecking this castle, Forte? Forte (vengeful about Belle and the Beast): Don't you see, Fife and Calumon? They can't fall in love if they're DEAD! Fife: I'll tell you when, a big old windbag! (chuckles) Forte: You could have joined me, Fife. But I see our triumph is a solo act. Fife (surprised with shock): My solo. It's blank! (Forte laughs sinister and so did Maleficent and the villains) Maleficent: Of course, Fife. We have tricked and betrayed you, as well as Calumon. Calumon: Huh? What do you mean, Maleficent? Maleficent: Calumon: Maleficent: Calumon: Oh, no! Stop! You can't delete us Digimon, nor hurt my friends! Maleficent: Don't worry, we'll do only your friends first before you. Jafar: So don't you even dare try to avoid while waiting for the heartless to destroy them. Forte (laughing sinisterly): So naive. Fife (feeling the vibration and stammering): No! No, no, no! Forte: You're second fiddle, Fife and Calumon? And that's all you'll both ever be! Beast: FORTE! Agumon: We got to stop him! He and the other villains are going too far! Forte: We can remain as we are, forever and ever! Beast, Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald Duck, Digi-Squad, Duelists and Turtles: FORTE! Mr. Smee: Ohh, look who's coming here too. Beast (furious): Enough! (growls) Forte: Oh, heavens, master and Riku. Maleficent: Oh, please, we apologize. Forte (mocking): "You're not SINGING!" Maleficent: Now, shall you deal with me, Sora, Digi-Squad and friends, and all the powers of HELL! Agumon: Agumon digivovle to...Greymon! Greymon: Greymon digivolve to...MetalGreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon! Garurumon: Garurumon digivolve to...WereGarurumon! (howling) Lumiere: The bell jar! Forte: Is this happy enough for you, Master!? I know I'm downright GIDDY! (echoing: GIDDY) Fife: Master, the keyboard! Calumon: It's his source of energy! Christmas At Last/A Merry Christmas for Princess Belle and Prince Adam Closing Credits Special Thanks to Saban Entertainment, 4Kids Entertainment, Mirage Studios, Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros. Entertainment, Nelvana and The Walt Disney Company This Episode is a Salute to the 25th Anniversary of Walt Disney Pictures' 34th Animated Film, "Beauty and the Beast" (1991) (November 22, 2016 - April 30, 2018) A Garfiled1990 Presentation for Saban Entertainment, Inc. and Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys Category:Parodies